Losing Control
by Mettlei
Summary: Pein punishing Itachi for disrespectful attitude, but really there is always more to it when it comes to Itachi Uchiha. Bondage. Detailed Yaoi. Pein/Itachi.


_Warnings: Yaoi. Bondage. A bit of naughty-talk. Non-con. (not rape, just the usual 'stop it, stop it...oh don't stop!' ) xD Might be out of character, I dunno.(it's yaoi, of course they are out of character-.-)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, this is fanfiction._

_An: it makes no sense...enjoy the porn?_

_...Losing control._

Pein left the desk to go and sit on his nicely made bed a little smirk on his lips. He absentmindedly smoothed a wrinkle on the black sheets beside him.

He had summoned Itachi to his office/room without giving a reason, he wasn't even sure if Itachi would grace him with his presence but he believed Itachi will.

Itachi.

The smirk on Pein's lips stretched wider. In his eyes the young Uchiha was just a bit too smug. Yes, Itachi was polite in general, he didn't talk much so the rest of Akatsuki mostly thought of the man as harmless creature when it came to day to day interactions.

Pein however was treated differently by Itachi, he didn't get a drop of respect. It annoyed him, yet at the same time he quite enjoyed the little conversations he was sharing with the Uchiha. Itachi being the silent type surprised him at first, giving him a snarky replay to something he had said but as the time moved Pein realised that Itachi must be doing it because the man actually _liked_ him.

Maybe it didn't make much sense, but really it was the only way...or Itachi hated him. Yes, that was a possibility as well.

Pein wasn't sure and when he thought about it he thought that Itachi might feel for him just like he felt for Itachi.

He liked Itachi and he hated him. He wanted to touch the pale flawless skin and then he wanted to fist the raven hair and teach the man how to respect him.

He liked Itachi and wanted the Uchiha to be remotely happy and yet at the same time he wanted the smug bastard on the knees before him.

It was difficult.

Itachi didn't knock, just opened the door, the red eyes spotting him immediately. After few calm steps that led Itachi further and in the middle of the room the Uchiha stopped looking at him with a rather bored expression until the pretty lips curled into a cruel mocking smirk.

"You summoned me, Pein?"

Pein stood up, trying his very best to seem like he didn't care about the attitude coming off Itachi, trying his very best not to twitch because of how those red eyes were sliding over him as if judging him.

"Yes." He waved his hand at the desk and the chair before it that was meant for those giving their reports to him, each and every one of the Akatsuki had sat there at some point some reporting, some just idly chatting with him.

"I'll stand."

Pein narrowed his eyes at Itachi who was still sporting the little Uchiha 'eat shit' smirk. He stepped closer to Itachi so there was barely any gap between them, his intention was to intimidate.

"I said...come and sit down!" Pein grumbled through gritted teeth, he realised that this was almost silly, he shouldn't pay attention to Itachi's antiques...shouldn't mind that much that Itachi just refused to sit, right? But no, for him and he was sure that for Itachi as well this was all a game of domination.

"And I said I will stand." The almost amused and bored tone Itachi used just pulled each and every string in Pein, he was close to breathing fire, the frustration boiling inside of him and Itachi's smug expression just did it.

He knew enough about Itachi's bloodline, knew enough to firstly take care of that. The surprise element worked wonderfully, he was dead sure this wouldn't have worked if Itachi knew this was coming, but however it was it worked for Pein. Grabbing hold of the Uchiha he pulled the Leaf head protector over the red eyes, the surprised tiny gasp was Itachi's reaction before the pretty pink lips opened surely to spit insults at him just to be stopped by Pein's hand laying firmly on Itachi's mouth.

Dragging Itachi the few steps to the bed wasn't very easy but Pein didn't expect it to be easy. And in some ways it was what excited him... Itachi surely wasn't easy.

When Pein pushed Itachi down on the bed on the stomach... Itachi _growled_ like an animal the Uchiha squirmed and tried to rip his arms right off, his hand still covering Itachi's mouth felt the teeth, sharp and ferocious trying to chew through his skin.

Pein managed to force both Itachi arms above the head and pin them on the bed with one of his, by then he was already breathing hard and it didn't look like Itachi would stop fighting him any time soon.

He was sort of laying with his weight over Itachi, just to add to the strength he needed to use to hold the rebel down, Itachi's head snapped sideways to get away from his restricting hand and the lean muscled body wriggling under him went stiff when Pein leaned down, his mouth close to the exposed ear. "You can take it as a punishment."

With that Pein suspected Itachi will get a clear idea of what he was about to do...maybe not.

"Pein, what the hell are you doing? You'll pay for this!"

Pein really had no choice when it came to Itachi's hands, they were sort of delicate looking, the fingers long and the skin soft, but he had to tie them ruthlessly to the bedpost to avoid Itachi using hand-seals.

Itachi didn't like it one bit, snarling and bucking the hips upwards to throw him off, pulling on the ropes so hard that blood appeared but it assured Pein that he tied Itachi securely, at least for a while. And the fact that Itachi stopped pulling on the restrains proved that the Uchiha agreed with him, now concentrating on rubbing the face against the soft pillow so the make-shift blindfold would come off.

"I really dislike your attitude, Itachi." Pein informed making sure the blindfold was firmly in place without pulling the soft black hair out.

Itachi snorted in the pillow and Pein was sure that if Itachi would be facing him he would receive spit in his face.

Pein gently fisted the raven hair turning Itachi's head on the pillow sideways so he could whisper in the ear. "Don't bother threatening me either, I simply don't care right now." He bit on the ear then, pulling the fleshy part with his teeth before he released it.

Itachi under him tensed probably only now realising Pein's intentions. "Pein, I will kill you." Itachi gasped then as Pein was pushing black hair over Itachi's shoulder, his teeth scrapping over a pale neck, biting into the soft skin gently.

"If you touch me this way any further-..." but Itachi didn't finish, Itachi's mouth snapping shut as Pein using the lovely raven hair forcefully turned Itachi's face just slightly upwards so he could trace his wet tongue over the plump lips.

Pein was excited, the struggle had awakened his libido, the warm body under him squirming just the right way, Itachi's ass moving upwards to throw him off was just what made him buck his hips down, Itachi stopped immediately and just breathed heavily as Pein tracing his tongue up Itachi's nape found the ear again.

"You can stop the threats or I will have to gag you." One of Pein's hands sneaked under Itachi and under the shirt the Uchiha was wearing finding a nipple, he squeezed it between his long fingers. "But I don't want to do that, because you're about to scream Itachi and I want to hear that."

Itachi after hearing that doubled all his efforts to get free while Pein pretty pleased with himself sat up extracting a kunai, he carefully used it to rid the Uchiha of the black shirt, biting on his lip when his actions revealed him such nice pale skin.

"Pein!" Itachi's voice was rough and breathless but it still held that commanding tone as if Itachi would be scolding him like a little child who was grabbing a cookie that didn't belong to him.

Pein smirked, his hands sliding over Itachi's lean back feeling the muscles under the soft skin flex and twitch.

"Stop it!"

"Or...?" Pein teased with a grin his hands feeling Itachi's sides just to sneak under and feel the chest, rubbing his fingertips over the twin nubs till they got hard under his touch.

Itachi was grumbling insults then but Pein didn't listen, his mouth was exploring just like his fingers were, they dragged down Itachi's back, his nails leaving faint marks, Itachi's skin was so perfect for abuse, it was so easy to mark with simple touches.

Itachi hissed and arched his back feeling the nails and for Pein it was almost amusing how men like Itachi could take so much pain during battles and fights yet when someone was abusing their bodies sexually they went to pieces and lost their cool, it was normal Pein would react like this too.

"Pein." Itachi's voice lacked the smugness, it was barely a reminder for Pein that Itachi still wanted this to stop. But the last thing Pein wanted was to stop and he was too far in it anyway, the damage was done, now it didn't even matter if he went further or stopped he would have to face Itachi's anger afterwards anyway, so he might as well enjoy this.

Humping the perfect round ass under his hips he sneaked his hands under Itachi once more, groping Itachi between the legs, perverted he may be but he didn't expect to find Itachi hard.

Chuckling he squeezed the hard flesh loving to hear the Uchiha groan frustrated and probably angry with himself for getting excited.

"Oh Itachi? Love the abuse now, do you?" Pein's grin couldn't get any wider. "I should of guessed." He added when Itachi's hips uncontrollably pushed into his hand harder when he rubbed the hot hardness and used the heel of his palm to press on it.

"I don't!" angry yes, Itachi sounded angry as hell and Pein was sure that that anger was directed at Itachi himself for losing control like this, for being affected by his touches.

"Stubborn." Pein breathed getting on Itachi's side he pulled the Uchiha's pants off with no care about where they landed when he threw them over his shoulder, Itachi sort of yelped and Pein couldn't believe how that little sound made his heart beat faster delivering more blood for his already hard cock. As if that wouldn't be enough there was also the sight of completely naked Itachi before him.

It took Pein no time at all to shrug off his Akatsuki cloak and since he had planned this he was naked under it, done with that he crawled back over the Uchiha sitting on the lower legs, licking his lips as his eyes never left the sight of Itachi's naked backside.

"Pein don't do this...bastard."

Itachi's little round and all and all perfect ass made him literally drool, the pale skin and smoothness as his hands touched it, moulding the fleshy cheeks in his hands, Itachi's squirming just made it better.

"Mmh." Pein couldn't resist the moan coming from deep within, Itachi was just perfect. Grabbing the delicious looking cheeks with both hands he squeezed, his rough actions revealing a little pink hole. Shivering with lust Pein parted the ass cheeks, hungrily watching the wrinkled skin stretch and twitch. With an ecstatic smile on his lips he spanked Itachi's ass and then massaged and squeezed, his eyes observing how quick the pale skin turned reddish under his rough touches.

"Ah! No!" Itachi still managed to sound scolding when Pein slapped the pretty flesh harder making Itachi flinch this time, but frankly Pein wasn't paying attention to Itachi's growls for him to stop, how could he? His hands parted the now red and round globes firmly maybe even a bit roughly, stretching the wrinkled skin in between, the sight so lewd and arousing for him. "Mh Itachi, your ass looks delicious."

Itachi sounded like he was chewing on the pillow, Pein wasn't sure and he didn't have the patience to check, leaning down his tongue met Itachi's skin, he licked first one cheek then the second one feeling Itachi shiver under him, sticking his tongue further out he licked the twitching hole.

Itachi gave out another one of those tiny little yelps and it was enough for Pein to press his face further between Itachi's legs, licking and wetting he acted like a hungry animal sucking harshly on the wrinkled opening till he heard Itachi make a keening sound, squirming and gasping for air, pulling on ropes binding him, strangled sounds escaping against Itachi's will.

Pulling back slightly Pein didn't miss the chance to tease. "What's that Itachi, you like it?" for good measure he spanked Itachi's ass again, ready to bet that Itachi's face was just as red as that perfect ass.

He wasn't done though, he wanted to hear more and he wanted to turn Itachi into a mess, he wanted Itachi to give in to him, he wanted the Uchiha to lose control completely.

His thumbs pulled to the sides and his tongue pressed on Itachi's opening, he took his sweet time pushing his tongue inside loving the denying whimpers Itachi produced for him as he did. Pein wriggled his tongue in the tight heat squeezing the ass-cheeks with his hands abusing them further, his tongue pressing deep till he realised that Itachi didn't squirm anymore, he could hear the ragged breaths and sharp gasps, it only made him abuse the tight hole with his tongue further.

It was when Itachi's hips slightly lifted from the black sheets and the lovely ass was pushed on his face when Pein let out a satisfied growl and pulled back. "Ah Itachi... looks to me like you want more."

The teasing words only made the Uchiha to bite on the pillow again, threats of Pein's painful death being unclear and muffled but it wasn't like Pein was listening anyway, he liked the tone of Itachi's sounds right now though, frustrated and helpless.

Pein sucked his own fingers harshly wetting them just to push one straight into Itachi's quivering opening, it convulsed around his digit and Pein had to swallow hard, he was so aroused so hard and achingly ready and Itachi was so tight and hot inside, squirming on his fingers as he pressed the second one inside adding his spit to the mix.

His eyes shamelessly watching his fingers working the pink hole open, sliding wetly in and out, getting deeper and deeper till he was inside up to the knuckles, he added the third finger then. "I'm going to enjoy this Itachi, such a hot, tight ass."

His words made Itachi writhe and fight again but the Uchiha stopped immediately as Pein rather roughly pushed his fingers as far as they could go.

"Go on squirm more, Itachi." Pein's fingers dug deeper just to start thrusting in and out and it was where Itachi seemingly couldn't keep the sounds inside anymore.

"Ah, Pein...ghh."

Those were moans. Maybe they were strangled but it didn't matter. Pein loved his name coming from those defiant lips, it aroused him to no end.

Itachi's voice trembled and for a moment Pein though he was hurting the Uchiha but that apparently wasn't so, Itachi's frustrated growling got louder and Itachi's hips once more left the bed to give him better access, Pein knew Itachi is not doing it consciously and it just made it better and it let his other hand to touch Itachi's crotch, Itachi was hard as a rock, the cock wet from the pre-cum and as Pein gave it a squeeze Itachi gave him the most thrilling moan he had ever heard.

He was concentrating more on Itachi's behind though, his fingers ruthless, pushing deep and hard creating such sinful sounds, Itachi's reddened ass cheeks trembling with his roughness and Itachi's voice breaking.

"Admit it Itachi, you like it! Your moans are the best."

Itachi sounded close to screaming and maybe even begging, the little round ass pushing back on his fingers, Itachi trying to push himself on his knees but Pein pushed him right back down, pumping his fingers deeply in the reddened mistreated hole. Pein chuckled when Itachi tried to spread his legs and he was sure that now it was the pleasure driving Itachi mad, the moans came non-stop, loud and assured Pein that he was doing everything just right.

"Pein... I can't ahh!"

Well Pein was actually very needy himself right now but he was so charmed by those sounds and so thrilled by the fact that he just finger-fucked Itachi fucking Uchiha... his mind was already in the seventh heaven. Stopping and pulling his wet fingers out he received a somewhat disappointed growl, smirking he pulled on Itachi's hips till the Uchiha was bent on the knees, he had to loosen the ropes around Itachi's wrists but he made sure Itachi wouldn't get free even now but would be able to support himself on his hands as well.

It worked fine, Itachi was on all fours in no time, Pein did notice Itachi's arms trembling slightly but after few calming breaths they stopped, Itachi seemed really shaken though, shaken by the need hanging between the slender legs.

Pein even licked his lips having naughty thoughts as his eyes caught the sight of Itachi's cock, hard wet and needy, it was hard to resist touching it right then but Pein did resist because it seemed Itachi might lose it and cum if he did and he wasn't finished with his so called punishment just yet.

"P-Pein." Itachi breathed and Pein grabbed his own cock when the Uchiha wriggled the ass for him as if inviting him to pound in and by all means he wanted to do just that he just needed a couple of minutes to gather himself, his mouth was suddenly dry and he could do no more than touch Itachi, his hands sliding over the arching back appreciating the sight, the pretty ass, that too he stroked almost lovingly now, soothing the red skin.. Itachi was such perfect sight for his hungry eyes it was unbelievable, his heart beat so fast and so hard, his cock was throbbing and twitching and leaking, he was so ready to claim Itachi.

When his thumb traced in between Itachi's ass-cheeks the Uchiha shivered all through to Pein's delight the backside was stuck out more for him, Itachi seemed to want it now.

Desperate. That's how Itachi sounded and Pein loved it. He was needy himself but he still couldn't resist the urge to push his fingers back in Itachi's heat just to break the final scraps of control Itachi might still have.

The scream was music to him and as he crooked his fingers and dug them deep inside, he heard the aforementioned control snap with each sound coming from Itachi.

He knew he was merciless right now, hitting Itachi's sweet spot, abusing it too roughly probably but Itachi's screams were too good for him to stop, Itachi writhing and arching was just too good, Itachi drooling down the chin as Pein grabbed the raven locks and pulled Itachi's head back to see the face was just too damn good!

Itachi's cheeks were red and the mouth open to get more air, the Leaf head protector was crooked with all the squirming Itachi had done and Pein could see tears rolling down dark long eyelashes, he couldn't see the other eye but it was enough. Itachi's swollen lips whimpered his name in a beginning way and this time Pein thought it was _his_ control he heard snapping.

In a daze he moved to Itachi's side till he was close, taking hold of the silky hair pulling Itachi's head up wtih his hips going forward. His hard weeping erection meeting with the side of Itachi's flushed face, Itachi flinched not expecting it but Pein was already breathing harder wrapping his fingers around the base of his cock and guiding it for Itachi's mouth.

"Take it in your mouth, Itachi." Pein with a scowl realised that he was a shitty punisher, he had meant for it to come out as a strict order but really he just sounded like a needy bitch instead. Or maybe it was Itachi who sounded that way, opening the luscious lips for him and taking the reddish tip of his cock inside the hot mouth, moaning, sliding the pink tongue around him.

That was incredible for Pein's senses, he was melting on the inside and his cock was just getting harder and harder, his pre-cum flowing out of the tip just for Itachi to lick it away and swallow it all down. It took little time for the Uchiha to wet him generously, the nimble tongue slid first at one side and then the other the soft lips touching him all the time.

Pein yanked Itachi's head forward when the Uchiha carefully took the tip in the hot mouth again, Pein didn't want it carefully, he wanted it rough so he could feel it to his bones and deeper.

Itachi choking on his length just made him shudder all over as he jerked his hips rhythmically taking his sweet time to fuck the lovely mouth, watching his thick arousal slide between the swollen lips, Stretching them to fit him inside.

"Ha ahh Itachi, you look good like this and you seem to enjoy it...slut." maybe it was too much, maybe it was a bit humiliating but Pein didn't ponder on that matter because Itachi wasn't trying to stop, Itachi was starting to suck on his flesh and the suction was just hard enough for Pein to shut up and close his eyes for a good while enjoying the heat and wetness, enjoying the perfect way the Uchiha was worshipping his cock, eating him up like he would be made of candy.

He honestly didn't expect it but he was happy with the attention he was getting right now, he really just wished he could trust Itachi enough to take the blindfold off so he could see those red stubborn eyes looking up to him.

Both hands on Itachi's head kept it still as Pein savagely defiled Itachi's mouth, taking full advantage of his superior position he pushed his erection deep inside, hissing when it made Itachi swallow not to choke on him, the constricting tightness was just about too much and he had to pull back just a bit so he could enjoy this for a while longer now slowly and gently pushing his shaft in and out.

He wanted Itachi as his lover. He would never get tired of seeing such sights as this one, just looking at the sinful deed was enough for Pein to feel his heart thudding in his chest, the Uchiha's lips wrapping snugly around him the suction increased till Pein squirmed and had to pull back, a string of Itachi's drool still connecting him with the hot mouth.

And Itachi was just kneeling there, licking the drool off the chin with a pink tongue and then leaving the pretty lips parted as if waiting for the cock to be pushed back in his mouth... it drove Pein near insane.

"Pein...please."

The simple words caused Pein's eyes to go wider and slide down Itachi's body, he understood.

Itachi's cock was looking like it caused some pain for the Uchiha and it was kind of amazing in Pein's opinion that all through this Itachi had remained hard for him.

There was another whimper of his name and Itachi buried the face in the pillow leaving the pretty ass in the air exposed for him.

"So needy." Pein chuckled but it was half-hearted, he was already moving behind Itachi on his knees, his hands petting the round cheeks, his thumbs sneaking in between them to tease the puckered hole.

"Pein! God damn you, what more do you want to hear?!" Itachi was half yelling at him but when he smacked Itachi's backside hard, Itachi cried out going silent, shivering and waiting patiently as Pein taking hold of his cock rubbed it between Itachi's ass cheeks, sliding it between and squeezing the flesh together to increase his enjoyment. The tip was pressed hard against the twitching hole and Pein hissed when Itachi pushed back trying to get him inside.

But when Pein finally did move his hips forward impaling Itachi, the Uchiha screamed and try as he might Pein couldn't quite figure out if it was a sound of pain or pleasure.

Had to be both, Itachi's ass wriggled on his length and Itachi seemed to enjoy how he was suddenly filled.

Pein didn't hesitate, he started his pace and it was far from being slow and gentle. It was mostly his own impatience and the too long foreplay that was making his hips snap forward fast and hard and then it was also the sweet moans Itachi let out each time he slammed inside.

"Mh Itachi, my cock feels good, eh?" Itachi didn't have to answer him, the loud moans were enough and Pein was just too carried away to even think about what he was saying at the moment but Itachi seemed to have a knack for surprising him.

"Yes, yes. Pein...more."

After this Itachi would be his lover. It was decided.

The moans urged Pein to move rough and with force, putting his strength in each hard shove, stretching Itachi enough to reach the prostate, Pein knew at once when he hit it. Itachi's back arched beautifully the round backside pushing back on Pein hard just to wriggle in circles to get more, it all accompanied by the lovely screams of pure pleasure.

Pein made sure he hits the spot with every time, he was taking Itachi hard and he was most likely just a bit too rough and Itachi would hate him afterwards but it was all so _worth it_. Their sweaty skin smacked together loudly, Pein's strong hands abused the skin on Itachi's hips pushing and pulling the Uchiha on himself to double the strength on his hips.

"I'm going to fuck you senseless, Itachi." It really was his intention, because this just felt too good to stop. He never wanted to stop. He observed his cock disappear in the pink hole, stretching the tight walls with his reasonable girth, watched Itachi's ass-cheeks bounce with his furious thrusts and watched Itachi's back as it kept arching for him in a graceful way despite Itachi being on all fours.

His name left Itachi's lips like a mantra now a few 'more' mixed in it, it made Pein forget everything about rhythm and forget everything about why he was doing this in the first place. Fuck the lesson he intended to teach to Itachi...this was perfect as it was.

Pein was close and he was dead sure Itachi was already half unconscious from waiting on his release.

"I'm gonna come so hard in you, Itachi." He sort of wanted to add how hard he would make Itachi come, but his throat wasn't cooperating with him, he was choking on the intense pleasure caused by Itachi's walls constricting around him... Itachi was already coming without Pein touching his cock, the hot liquid hitting the sheets below them, it surprised Pein and all he could do was grab Itachi's hair and pull the Uchiha upwards, he snarled because he had wanted to tease Itachi more before they would hit the peak but who was he kidding... Itachi screaming and moaning and the tight ass pulsing on his cock was his undoing.

His thrusts were deep and hard as he came deep inside Itachi, growling and gritting his teeth as his hand was fisted in the black hair, the side of his face pressed against Itachi's, it was all kind of animalistic but it seemed they both wanted it just like that, Itachi was still moaning even when Pein's hips stopped moving and even when Pein's length softened enough to easily slide out as he moved back, Itachi collapsed right afterwards, landing on a side and remaining like that, breathing heavily.

Pein took a deep breath, his tired eyes taking in Itachi's exhausted form and his seed lazily sliding over Itachi's thighs. For him it was a pretty sight indeed because it was all his doing.

Wiping himself clean with a towel he did a little thinking before he went to release Itachi's hands. Itachi seemed asleep, unmoving as he carefully undid the ropes lifting each bruised wrist to his lips and giving them a small kiss before letting them limply fall on the bed. Pein moved beside Itachi to pull the head protector off Itachi's eyes.

Itachi surprised him again, the red eyes were open and Itachi wasn't sleeping. The Sharingan stared right back at him as Pein froze for a moment, his greyish blue eyes going wider.

But Itachi was calm, just looking at him without any real emotion on the pretty face maybe just tiredness.

Pein swallowed, he didn't know what to say now when it was over. Itachi could give him hell and he knew it and seeing Itachi's red eyes on him he was kind of ready for it as well but Itachi looked away, turning the head and staring into the ceiling as if he wouldn't be there at all.

It was quite freaky to be honest and Pein started to think about retreating slowly, without sudden moves. But as soon as he tried Itachi's eyes snapped to him and he stilled completely.

Now Itachi looked like he was thinking about something and Pein just waited, he wouldn't admit to being scared of Itachi but he was, he knew what he did was wrong and he shouldn't have, he knew. He had been obsessed with Itachi and this was the result.

"I-..." Itachi looked at him again, the red eyes piercing yet calm. "...I want to try something, will you stay still?"

Pein was still scared but he nodded anyway. His fear being replaced by a silly nervousness when Itachi pushed himself up and suddenly was so very close Pein could feel hot breaths on his lips. Itachi's lips softly touched his, the contact barely even there...Itachi was kissing him.

Stupefied Pein leaned in, parting his lips and kissing Itachi back. It was scary how gentle the kiss was comparing the roughness before, but Pein wouldn't change it for anything. Itachi's fingers laid on the side of his face and they just kissed.

Pein's heart beat faster and he didn't do a thing to make the kiss rougher, he enjoyed it as it was.

Pulling back Itachi gave him a little smirk falling back on the bed and closing the red eyes. This time it seemed Itachi really was napping there and Pein was left to wonder about why and how, did the kiss meant Itachi was alright with this? It couldn't mean anything else.

Pein grinned pulling the blanket over Itachi's body, he would prepare a nice and hot bath for the Uchiha afterwards, it would be his apology and from then they would see how things worked out.

...

_An: I hope you liked it please leave a review if you get the time and thank you for reading :)_


End file.
